


Magical Mystery Mistake

by sam_vide



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AKA Part 2: Me wanting to write a kid au, AKA The one with the magic going wrong, Kid Fic, Multi, Tags May Change, kid AU, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_vide/pseuds/sam_vide
Summary: Marvin found a way to make it so the egos don't have to live off the energy of their host's fans. Dark lets him do it but the results are less than favorable.Who has experience babysitting??





	Magical Mystery Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So I love kids, and I love egos, so why not put them together? The first chapter is shorter but I hope to get out more that are over 1000 words. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please leave comments if you enjoy this! I love reading them, it just makes my day!

There was a reason he didn’t mix with those Septics, and this time it started with a book shoved in his face. Dark pushed back the musty pages and cleared his throat of the dust that had settled, glaring down at the magician holding it up in front of him. “What are you doing?” he growled, nose slightly wrinkled at the unreadable text and symbols that reminded him of the twins’ books on demons. “What possible reason could you have for being in my office, shoving this in my face?”

Marvin looked joyful almost, hair falling out of his bun and around his face. His mask shone in the dim lights of the office, midnight eyes almost glowing as he pulled back the book. “An immortality spell!” he said proudly, shutting the book hard enough a puff of dust hit him in the face and dirtied his button up. Dark waited for him to stop coughing and right himself before raising an eyebrow. “You’re always telling us- well, you tell your them and Bing tells us, but you tell them how if they leave, they’ll fade, right? Well, what if we didn’t have to live off their energy? What if we could-?”

“Impossible.” Dark stood up and held up a hand, the other over his chest and slightly gripping at his suit. He glared at the other slightly, feeling the kitten squirm under it and making him feel rather mighty standing above the other. “We cannot exist without the attention of their admirers, and you know this, Marvin. Whatever happened to that bot you all loved so much?” He smirked some when the magician looked down and rubbed his neck, muttering a soft “I don’t remember.”

Then he stood up and pushed the book into the older ego’s chest, eyes big and hopeful. It didn’t matter to him he’d just got dust all over Dark’s clean suit jacket, or that the other looked ready to tear him in half with his aura. He was ready to fight. “But this spell will make it so we don’t! So we can be forgotten one day and not just poof out of existence! Please Sir-” The title made Dark’s eye twitch slightly, putting a hand over the book. “-I don’t need any help, I can make it work! We can be more than the concepts our- our hosts put out for us!” When that wasn’t making Dark give, he pouted and leaned up slightly, the porcelain of his mask brushing the demon’s cheek.

“Don’t you want to be immortal?” he whispered.

The way Dark’s face clicked as the words came about him, and he gripped the sides of the book in a familiar way before pushing it back into Marvin’s hands. He pulled it open and flipped the pages until he found the one with the strange markings and tapped it. Dark blue met near black eyes, and he spoke with a commanding air that got sucked up into the aura.

“Don’t fuck this up.”


End file.
